Hunter X Prey
by VivGlam
Summary: This is a requested tranlation for 猎人 X 猎物. Pairing: Kurapika X Hisoka Warning: M rated Yaoi What if the hunter is hunted? What is the hunter falls for the prey? What if...


_A/N: Hey there! This is it! Requested translated version. The original version is in Chinese. Sorry for taking such a long time._

_Hope it's not too bad. Review please!_

**Hunter X Prey**

Kurapika stays silent, endless crimson sky and the setting sun to him now means nothing other than triggering his hatred and sadness. Leaning on the rusty frames, he stares blankly at the dilapidated Ferris whale. Abandoned theme park can be considered as the best place to meet up.

Light and agile footsteps were heard from his 3 o'clock; well trained, he glances sharply to the direction. Unsurprisingly, Hisoka comes as promised, although...

"You're late for 20 minutes," Kurapika says coldly, lifting his sight to the ground.

"Does that make any difference?" Hisoka's plastic smile has never left his creepy face.

"Don't waste my time," Kurapika glares with his eyes that don't correspond to his age, "where is it?"

"It's ready," Hisoka says thoughtfully, "the names of the troupe members and their Nen abilities."

"Now tell me!" Kurapika demands fiercely.

"What do you have in exchange?" Hisoka's grin becomes more incomprehensible.

"What? I've told you after my plan succeed, I'll..." knowing Hisoka is going to renege, Kurapika claims in rage. But before he can finish his line, Hisoka interrupts.

"I can't wait for that long," Hisoka counters in excitement, "and I think you'd need it too."

- Yesterday -

- 23:47 -

- Phone -

"Hey ~"

"Hisoka! Didn't I tell you not to call me?!"

"Uhm... Yup! I just want to make sure after the deal tomorrow, as we promised, you'll..."

"Don't worry! Despite how reluctant I am, I won't break my promise."

"Good. You know it, against me, your winning chance is a fifty."

"I know it damn well..."

"Let's meet tomorrow at the old place~"

-End-

"Scumbag!" Kurapika yells in rage, his body moves involuntarily from where he was.

"Whatever you call," Hisoka walks slowly to the boy who flushes in anger, "it's just a matter of time, why being shy?"

"No! Give me what I want!" there's only hatred to Phantom Troupe remained in Kurapika's heart. How is it possible for him to do that, not to mention it's with Hisoka?

"Here!" a folded paper, like a sharp knife, is flied from between Hisoka's fingers to Kurapika.

Just as he receives the paper, hasn't been able to check for the content, Hisoka dashes to him suddenly from 3 meters away, holds him from the back and unable his hands from moving by gripping them, hard. Kurapika doesn't bother about the pain; his eyes keep staring at the paper that is now falling to the ground. From the gap exposed, all he sees is dense words that don't give the slightest clue.

"Oi! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Kurapika demands furiously.

"I've gave you what you want, now it's time for you to give me what I want," Hisoka says nonchalantly, gripping his hands with one hand and playfully toying the boy's chin with fingertips of the other hand.

"You have to at least make me be assured of its authenticity!" Kurapika struggles, protesting. Despite how he dodges his head, his chin is inseparable from Hisoka's fingertips.

"Uhm~" Hisoka says perfunctorily, he's busy sniffing the scent of the boy's hair, not bothered by his words at all. His lower body undergoes biological chemical reaction because of Kurapika's movements.

"Oi! Enough!" Kurapika is aware of his opponent's physiological change, but it seems to do him no good. Using Kurapika's hands that are gripped behind, Hisoka caresses his member beneath the cloth.

"Ah~" Hisoka moans softly. _This pair of hands that is going to be stained with blood... This pair of hands that is flawless... This pair of hands that chained itself... _Hisoka thinks in his mind.

"You pervert!" while Kurapika is shouting, Hisoka who turns to face him suddenly pushes the boy to lean against the frames. The boy is far behind the clown when it comes to physical strength.

"Hush," using only a hand, Hisoka fixes the boy against the frames while the other hand caresses the boy's lower lip. "How are you going to enjoy if you don't stay silent?"

"Fuck... Uh!" before he finishes cursing, the boy is forced silent by a sudden kiss. Hisoka's long and talented tongue keeps exploring the boy's mouth cavity, challenging the prey. Hisoka's boner is pointing to Kurapika's navel, the boy can only feel his cheeks flush, there is no way he can think straight. His tongue cannot stand the enticement any longer; it accepts the opponent's provocation, staggering each other in chaotic order.

"Ohhh~" when Hisoka finally stops to let the boy catch his breath, Kurapika let out an alluring sound. _What the hell are you doing?! You should focus on hunting the Phantom Troupe! Why are you doing this? _The boy curses himself in his heart.

Hisoka abruptly pulls down Kurapika's pants together with his underwear anxiously, and does it the same way to his pants (he isn't wearing anything inside). Kurapika who is striving to fix his breath is astonished by the sight; apparently Hisoka's member is in coherent with his well-built body.

"What a hindrance..." Hisoka remove Kurapika's tribal outfit straightforwardly. Seeing his prey leaking milky white juice, Hisoka beams uncontrollably. Kurapika is feeling even guiltier now, but he knows there is no way he can resist. "So unpretending... How long haven't you done that?" How long? Kurapika can't remember.

Hisoka gently holds Kurapika's miniature, moving upwards and downwards. Kurapika feels incredible heat rises from his lower body straight to his brain; his breath is more rapid than before. Seeing this, Hisoka suddenly increases his speed; Kurapika feels his legs wary, at the same time suppressing the moan. With a wicked smile Hisoka hums, removes his hand; though Kurapika doesn't voice, his heart is complaining.

"Why? Still want it?" There's apparently nothing that can escape from Hisoka's eyes.

Hell no! Kurapika objects in his mind, constraining himself, but his reaction betrays him. "Ohh~" the boy groans like a girl. It is a great stimulation to Hisoka.

Hisoka coldly, but insanely grins. He kneels on the grass-covered ground, one of his hands slides into the boy's shirt to discover more, the other holds the boy's sturdy but soft breech cheek. Hisoka hasn't been able to feel the pleasure of the clown's ice-cold hands on his blazing skin; Hisoka is already taking him with his damp, warm mouth.

Kurapika had never felt anything as exciting as this before; he holds the frame behind him tightly to support his body that is becoming weaker. He forbid himself from shouting out, but his mouth is already shaped into a 'O'. Hisoka satisfyingly sucks his harden boner; his tongue keeps tickling the protruding head.

"I can't hold it any... Ah~" Kurapika reluctantly informs Hisoka only when he know he's coming. The boy while listening to his own moan releases his seeds until the clown's mouth can't hold it all. Milky white juice is leaking from the two corners of his mouth.

The clown, while standing up, swallows half of the content in his mouth, appreciating the delicacy in his heart. He moves his mouth closer to Kurapika's parting lips, kisses him hard, sharing the indescribable taste with him. It's the first time Kurapika tastes himself, although weird, it feels unexpectedly amazing.

It's finally time for me to vent. Hisoka thinks to himself, his standing member hardens even more. He flips Kurapika without allowing him to have any precautious, violently pokes two fingers into him. So tight~ The clown is getting more excited out of the blue. "Ah!" The boy screams in pain, suddenly fears of what comes next.

"Painful?" he asks though knowing the answer, promptly taking out his fingers, enjoying the boy's scream once more. He pushes Kurapika to the ground, sitting on him, straightforwardly fuck him.

The boy at first feels an unendurable pain, but enjoying the hardness in him secretly afterwards. Hisoka moves backward, taking out his member, and put it in. Like this, he rhythmically goes in and out of Kurapika, gradually increasing his speed.

Now it's Hisoka's turn to moan, but he's not shy at all; his voice is sometimes sharp, sometimes rough, making Kurapika blushes even redder. He gives up on modesty, casually groans deeply. Hisoka is going deeper and deeper, until touching his sensitive spot. Kurapika feels numerous nerves in him are pestering; at that moment, he doesn't care about his hatred any more, but shouts indulgently.

As the speed is increasing, Hisoka's erection is growing tougher and thicker. He can't take it any longer. After howling like a beast, he comes in Kurapika. Kurapika feels good about the entirely strange experience, at the same time feels ashamed. Why? This is just part of the deal, it's just that I enjoy during the deal. The boy consulates himself.

The clown though only feels very little tiredness, but still takes the chance to pant lying on Kurapika. "Jerk off!" Kurapika demands angrily, pushing Hisoka away ruthlessly. "Oh, so cruel~" Hisoka complains with a beam. When the boy stands, he can't help but fall because of the limpness of his legs, even feeling bugging back pain.

"Say, am I good?" The clown praises himself. Kurapika doesn't answer, instead he tries to stand again; as his back faces Hisoka, he can't help but smile. He afraid, the answer is unfortunately a 'yes', but he would never admit it.

After putting on his clothes, Kurapika walks to pick up the paper (do you still remember his original motive?). He is dumbfounded to find there's nothing written in the paper, it's empty! Why? But, just now I saw... Kurapika thinks to himself.

"Oi! Hisoka! What the hell are you doing?" The boy knows the paper was at first written with something, but if there's something wrong, Hisoka must be the one who did it.

"Eh? I gave you just now already!" Hisoka denies, "I don't care, it's you who got it lost. I don't have the responsible to..."

"What you want..." Kurapika grits his teeth, his eyes turns into crimson shade of sorrowful splendor, "Say! I'll give it to you! It's not a matter even if you want it now!"

"Then~" knowing the prey is falling into his hands again, he says, "next week, maybe. Let me consider."

"What?!" The shade of crimson is getting darker, "Next week the auction will end! The troupe is already gone then!"

"That has nothing to do with me," Hisoka shrugs.

"You fucking scum!" Kurapika is provoked, though he knows the result is an unknown if he's fighting against Hisoka, he aims his chain to Hisoka and attacks.

"Don't." Hisoka dodges the first attack swiftly. He knows both of them will lose if they keeps confronting, so he escapes, leaving his pants. "I just want to get Danchou's head by myself..."

"Ah!" Kurapika kneels on the ground feeling dejected; he doesn't want to chase after Hisoka any longer. The crimson eyes slowly turn sapphire, tears stream down uncontrollably.

Why? I gave so much, but get nothing in return?

Why? I'm already striving hard, but still can't revenge?

The rain pours suddenly. The boy just wants to wash his sullied-for-the-sake-of-revenge body, wash the stained self of his in front of his family, wash his soul he has no strength to redeem...

Kurapika drenches himself in the rain, as he lies, he slowly falls asleep.

On the other hand, Hisoka hides into the woods, observing the boy from far, completing his sentence that was meant for the boy...

"More importantly, I can't bare the pain to see the boy I love surrender to death..."

-One week ago-

-9.13pm-

-On the phone-

"Hello?"

"Kurapika? Ha~ you finally calls me. What makes you so long?"

"Cut the crap. I want the name list and Nen abilities of the entire Phantom troupe member. One week later, meet at Star City theme park."

"No problem~ But, what do you offer in exchange?"

"What?!"

"Of course. Don't tell me you think I'd work for you for free?"

"Shit... What do you want?"

"I want you, your body."

"What?! You..."

"Disagree? Fine, then."

"No, wait! I... After hunting down all the troupe members, I'll be yours naturally.

"Yo, cheery! That's how it is!"

-End-

"I see, I'm merely a tool for you to achieve your goal." In the pouring rain, Hisoka sluggishly drags his feet to the sound asleep boy. He removes the Nen he applied on the paper, makes the information he collected painstakingly for the past week reappears.

"If I can't own you, and I can't stop you, I can only sake you." Hisoka knows this is the first, and the last. He crouches beside Kurapika, gently kisses his forehead.


End file.
